deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Valeria Trifa
Valeria Trifa is an antagonist of the visual novel video game, Dies Irae, and a minor antagonist in its sequel, Kajiri Kamui Kagura, both of which are part of the Shinza Bansho series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kirei Kotomine vs Valeria Trifa (Completed by TISSG7Redgrave) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Since he was born Valeria Trifa can read people's hearts allowing him to know about others. After becoming a priest and meeting Anna on Christmas 1939 they had a faithful meeting on the streets of Berlin when Reinhard defeated both Wolfgang Schriber and Wilhelm Ehrenburg with ease which resulted in him becoming one of the first 9 members of the black round table. During the finals days of world war 2 the LDO sacrificed Berlin killing their own soldiers for soul fuel and the aftermath is Reinhard, Mercurius, Eleonore, Wolfgang and Machina going into another realm beyond the mortal one leaving Valeria as the acting commander of the other members waiting for 61 years to past in Suwahara. Death Battle Info * Height: 181cm (true height) 192cm (With relic) * Weight: 66kg (true weight) 727kg (With relic) * Other Titles: Christof Lohengrin, LDO number 3, Acting Commander-in-Chief of the LDO * Age: 96 (DI) 8000+ (KKK) * Race: Human/Relic Weapons *Heilige Eohl: Reinhard's true body which Trifa uses and inhabits. The relics special properties allows Trifa to be far more durable than any LDO member sans Reinhard and Mercurius Natural abilities as an LDO member * Super Strength (The LDO most are superior to all the firepower of mankind and can tank them. Trifa is comparable to his fellow regular members.) * Super Speed (Most of the LDO are easily faster than bullets and Trifa is comparable to Wilhelm who can fight off Beatrice's Briah). * Superhuman Durability (Almost all the LDO are impervious to any weapon made by mankind even the Tsar Bomb. Trifa being an exception possessing Reinhard's true body as a relic has the same durablity as him making him far more durable than even the commanders to the point only Machina with briah can damage him). * Enhanced Senses (Able to sense souls from large distances). * Soul Manipulation (Members of the LDO can affect each other relics that contains their souls.) * Concept Manipulation (LDO attacks are conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence). * Regeneration (Can regenerate even if the soul is damaged but not when the body + soul is completely destroyed) * Immortality (LDO members are able to live and stay young as the original LDOs lived for decades without ageing and can regenerate). * Holy Relic Manipulation (It allows Ren to wield any holy relic as he was created by Mercurius to be able to wield all relics with exception of Reinhard's longinuslanze testament). * Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks (Can tank attacks from fellow users). * Durability Negation. * Can teleport through ley lines * Stealth Master (Able to hide his presence even from the commanders) * Immunity to natural poisons and diseases * Can read minds (Only as a human) Briah * Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin: (To the realm of God - Soar free, Swan Knight of Gold): A gudou type briah with the desire of “I want to be another person”. This allows him to fully Reinhard and physically wield Longinuslanze Testament. Longinuslanze Testament possesses unlimited range, never misses, is always faster than its target and will kill them in one shot as well as being able to ignore the concept of distance. If one were to try and look at it, their mind and soul would be burned away. And if they tried to steal it, their existence would slowly be erased. This has one drawback however as this will turn Valeria's durability to human level (However while he still has his regeneration he is more vulnerable to strikes now) As a Pseudo God * Powers are the same as before to a MUCH greater extent. * Acausality * Causality Manipulation * Conceptual Manipulation * Probability Manipulation * Abstract * Non-Corporeal Feats * Was capable of fending off Ren and Tubal Cain (However Ren was tired from his fight with Eleonore) * Destroyed Wilhelm's moon from the outside with his Briah * Stated by Eleonore herself that she cannot even damage him despite her far superior attack potency and the narration said only reinhard himself and Machina can damage and kill Trifa. * Even when torn apart by Schriber in true briah after missing his relic (Meaning his durability was human) he made it to Glasheirm's throne (however perished after words) Weakness * Trifa if he uses Briah will use up his entire defense until his durability becomes human level. Gallery normal trifa.jpeg|Trifa as a Human Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Old Combatants Category:Priest/Priestess Category:Shinza Bansho Characters Category:Visual Novel Combatants